Meant To Be
by Ichigo Mirai
Summary: Oneshot with Yami nad Anzu. Anzu is having second thoughts about their relationship. Redid! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back, but with a different fanfic. I redid this because I thought this was a little off of description. I have to follow Yori Hayashi's ideas and correct this, but I know that there will be even more mistakes than before. If you will, please review this again on my profile to let me know what you think of the revised one shot. Here goes nothing!_

**Disclaimer**-I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters like that.

---------------

A few days ago, Yami found out that he had to leave because of the test that Yugi had to pass in order to set Yami free from the puzzle. The only problem was that he would have to leave all of his friends plus the girl that he loved, Anzu. He didn't want to leave her when he just told her how he feels after all this time. Everyone understood the guilt he felt of he had to leave her behind. Of course, she would be with Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and the rest of their friends, but he wanted to be there as well as the others.

When Anzu found out about Yami leaving, she was devastated. She didn't want to lose him because of a duel with her friend as well. If it meant that he would be free from the puzzle, then she would have to deal with losing him for a while. She didn't want to leave him and hang out with the others she usually hangs out with. She also told Yami how she felt when they realized how much time they both have to be with each other. It wasn't that long of a time. They were talking about what to do on a date that they decided to have when Yami had to leave in a couple of days.

A teenage girl with brown short hair was walking next to a spiky-haired boy down the street. They were going to a concert just down the street from Anzu's house. Yami agreed to go since this was probably the only time that he could spend time with her other than the times he has with her and the others. He wanted to be alone with her for as long as possible. Life seemed harsh on both Yami and Anzu.

Yami and Anzu both had to deal with leaving each other while the other had to stay behind and the other left to an unknown place on the parallel dimension.

The spiky-haired boy was named Yami and the girl was called Anzu. They both loved each other very much, but only just said something to one another a few days ago. Nothing seemed to go just right with their relationship. Soon Yami would have to leave to an unknown place on the parallel dimension and leave Anzu to stay with the others by herself. He didn't ever want to leave her alone.

Anzu started to make conversation on the way there. "Yami, do you want to really leave the face of the Earth?"

The spiky-haired boy just stared at her in confusion. Why would she ask something like that? "Why would you say something like that repulsive? I would never want to leave Earth at all. I've made friends when I couldn't make them when I was pharaoh a long time ago. I only had servants."

"Just wondering. I don't want to be left alone with the others knowing that you'll never return here or any where that I could find you. I'll miss you way too much," said Anzu looking away from Yami for a moment. She didn't want to see his face when he heard that.

Yami's face was nothing that she thought she would see. His face was calm as can be. He did understand why she would say that, but he didn't say anything like that. He would have to tell her eventually, but not now. "Anzu, I'm not embarrassed at what you said. I kind of feel grateful that you want me to stay, but I don't really know if I can. All I know is that I have to have a duel with Yugi to see what he has learned so far with me being in control of his duels."

"I know, but why must you win to prove that he has learned his lessons? It doesn't seem fair to anyone if you have to duel each other. I don't know what to do if you win and disappear forever," said a very sad Anzu. She realized something. "Yami, what happens if Yugi loses the duel?"

"I guess that I would have to stay until he learns how to stand on his own while dueling other people," answered Yami. He seemed confused by why she asked him this. "Why?"

"I want you to stay longer than you need to be. I want you to stay with me. I can't bear to lose you now when I just found you. That's why."

Yami was a little shocked by what she said just then, but blew it away when he hugged her in a way that made her sure that he understood him. "Anzu, I will never leave you to be alone. I will always be with you even if I have to leave for good. I must believe that Yugi is ready, but may not be ready enough to be on his own."

"I know, Yami. I can't believe that you might have to leave me forever and I'll never be able to see you again. There must be another way for you to stay without you winning against Yugi. I know he can beat you on his own, but what will he do if he wins, and you disappear?"

"Then nothing will change. I will be gone, but that should be the only thing that changes. I will still be with you all when you think of me. I will have to leave for good, but I hope that I would be able to come back whenever I can. I could visit you more often and the rest of my friends here, but you more often then them."

Anzu blushed when she heard this. She couldn't believe what she just heard. It was like Yami was just confessing his love to her again. She didn't have anything to say next because what Yami said left her speechless. She didn't know what to say except,

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just accept the way of life, even though we were meant to be together. You should know that by now, right?" said Yami as he wrapped his arms around Anzu in a welcoming hug. She couldn't believe what he said, so she just nodded her head. They stayed like that for the whole time of their date.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! This is just a way for you to let me know what you think of the chapter before this. I would like everyone who has read this let me know what you really think of this one-shot. I'm new at this, but since I fixed this, I hope this was a little better than before.

Yori-chan, if you're reading this, please don't lecture me!! I tried my best and this was somewhat it. So please don't get mad at me!

Thanks for reviewing and letting me know what you think! Please, please, please, give me a good review! I will not except flames! Sorry, but only good reviews on this!!

-Ichigo-2007

aka

Ro-chan


End file.
